We have same problems
by MillyFlos
Summary: [TwoShoot] Sejak kecil, kenapa mereka selalu berada di lingkungan yang sama? Baekhyun juga tak paham arti takdir apa ini, tapi yang pasti ia tahu satu hal. Mereka punya masalah yang sama. "KYAA..Park Chanyeol"."Kupikir kalian tidak sedekat itu.."."Kau melakukannya karna dia melupakanmu"Aish.. Ciuman itu?"."Kali ini bukan kecelakaan"[CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL/BOYXBOY].
1. chapter 1

**Present@MilyFlos**

 **We have same problems**

 **Cast:**

 **CHANBAEK, D.O Slight.**

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

"Kau bertetangga dengannya?".

"Kau selalu satu sekolah dengannya sejak Elementary, dan selalu satu kelas?".

"Jadi seperti apa dia saat kecil, apa masih sama seperti sekarang?".

 _Well, ini sudah terjadi satu lalu. dan sialnya para yeoja ini sangat sangat menyeramkan._

"Rumah kami tidak sedekat itu".

 _Hanya berjarak empat rumah saja._ "Dia cukup pendiam di sekolah tapi ia baik". _No! dia adalah kutu loncat yang harus di musnahkan sejak dulu._

 _Kenapa di antara banyaknya teman yang setidaknya_aku cukup dekat dengannya, aku harus terus bersamanya, seseorang yang bahkan menyapaku sejak kami memasuki sm._

"KYAA.. Park Chanyeol".

 _Jelas bukan siapa yang aku maksud._

 _Benar sekali, seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Kami tidak sedekat itu, dia bahkan selalu ketus saat berbicara denganku, tapi kenapa para yeoja itu memanfatkanku untuk membuat mereka dekat dengan_ crush _nya._

Double _sial._

Pagi ini Baekhyun membawa serta gitarnya ke sekolah karna ingin dan membeli senar baru untuk gitarnya.

Suasana ricuh saat Chanyeol beserta gengnya datang, lebih lagi seorang dari mereka bernama Minseok mendatangi Baekhyun.

"Boleh aku meminjamnya?". Baekhyun memperhatikan binar di mata Minseok dan ia sedikit tersentuh.

"Baiklah, tapi aku belum memasang senarnya".

"Tidak apa, aku bisa.. Sekalian setel ulang gitarmu bagaimana?". Baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu Minseok membawanya kebelakang dan bergabung dengan rombongannya, dan jangan lupakan para yeoja yang ikut-ikutan.

Baekhyun hanya penasaran jadi ia sedikit lebihnya menonton apa yang di pertunjukkan Minseok saat memetik gitarnya, dan itu sangat indah.

Para gadis itu mulai menyanyi dan menepuk kedua tangan mereka untuk menjadi pengiring lagu. Lalu saat Chanyeol melakukan _fingerstyle_ , para siswi menjerit heboh.

 _Tunggu? Chanyeol_ , fingerstyle?

What!! _Aku bahkan baru di kunci dasar._

Baekhyun semakin jengkel saat salah satu dari perempuan itu berbicara genit di telinga Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau nyanyikan lagu kesukaanku". Dengan tatapan itu, jujur Baekhyun ingin muntah.

Apalagi melihat Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan kerlingan.

Bisa di pastikan jika nilai bahasa inggris Baekhyun adalah yang terbaik, tapi sungguh kenapa harus matematika. Yang ia hadapi.

Baekhyun biasa saja dengan pelajaran yang satu ini, tapi nilainya yang satu ini selalu memiliki celah yang memalukan.

Ia harus minta bantuan seseorang untuk itu, tapi Baekhyun enggan untuk meminta bantuan. Jujur saja ia takkan meminta bantuan karna orang itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

 _Benar, dia pintat matematika._

"Waktu selesai".

 _Tidak! tunggu?.. Aku bahkan belumu memulainya._

"Kumpulkan sekarang!".

 _Sial, matematika sialan._

Baekhyun berbalik untuk melihat Chanyeol dengan beberapa perempuan yang tengah berterima kasih, mungkin karna kode tadi.

 _Mereka bahkan sangat berisik saat ulangan, bagaimana aku bisa konsentrasi jika mereka di sekitarku._

"Hey.. Ingin ke kantin?". Itu Kyungsoo, seorang teman yang cukup dekat. Ia juga maniak matematika.

 _Seperti seseorang._

Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

"Kajja!".

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa semua itu tidak pernah masuk dengan baik di otakku? Dulu aku tidak seburuk itu".

"Mungkin saja bisa terjadi padamu, banyak latihan saja". Baekhyun mengangguk setelahnya.

Ia berpamitan setelah tahu mereka sudah beda tujuan. Ia akan jalan kaki saja untuk pulang, biasanya Baekhyun akan pulang naik bis dan menunggu di halte tapi sekarang entahlah karna ia hanya ingin jalan kaki. Itu saja.

Walaupun hujan mengguyur di atas kepalanya, sekali-kali ia ingin bermain hujan.

Tapi tinggal beberap blok lagi ia akan sampai kerumahnya, seseorang datang dengan motornya. Jelas sekali orang itu tengah membuka helmnya.

Shit!

"Chanyeol?".

"Ayo naik!".

Double shit!!

"Hah???".

"Cepatlah!". Dengan itu Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk di belakangnya.

 _Astaga_!?

Setelah suara pedal gas terdengar, keduanya telah menjauh dari tempat itu dengan motor Chanyeol.

 _Dulu aku meminta hal yang sama karna aku akan telat di hari pertama sekolah setelah liburan musim panas padanya, dia tidak membantuku dan meninggalkanku dengan asap motor sialannya, parahnya lagi dia menjulurkan lidahnya padaku sebelum melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi._

 _Lalu sekarang ia memaksaku untuk itu, duduk belakangnya dengan anteng. Apa dia gila! atau mabuk?_

Tapi akhirnya Chanyeol hanya mengantar Baekhyun sampai rumahnya saja sehingga Baekhyun harus berjalan sedikit untuk sampai di rumahnya. Tapi Baekhyun menolak dan ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengantarnya sampai rumah.

Dan itu berhasil.

Chanyeol mengantarnya, dan Baekhyu mengatakan hal yang hebat. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka saat mengatakannya.

"Terima kasih".

.

Baekhyun siang itu tengah mengantar neneknya untuk check-up darah di rumah sakit seperti biasanya. Tapi pemandangan Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di depannya saat ini membuatnya kebingungan.

Baekhyun ingin bertanya lebih jauh kenapa Chanyeol bisa berada di rumah sakit ini, karna setahunya Chanyeol tidak punya nenek atau kakek yang akan di antar olehnya untuk check up.

Tapi, oh ayolah.. Kenapa Chanyeol selalu menatap kearah Baekhyun walaupun mereka berada di radius dua meter.

Sesaat setelah neneknya selesai dengan urusannya, mereka akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dan Baekhyun berpapasan dengan Chanyeol, tapi anak itu tidak berbalik untuk melihatnya.

 _Itu sangat aneh, oke!_

"Apa hari ini tidak ada yang bisa memberitahu saya di mana Park Chanyeol".

"Saem". Murid bernama Kim Chen mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ibunya memberitahuku jika ia demam tinggi, Saem".

Sang guru lalu kembali mengangguk dan memulai pelajarannya dengan tenang.

Baekhyun sendiri, merasa bingung.

 _Chanyeol sakit?_ _Karna mengantarnya atau apa?_

 _Kenapa mereka bertemu di rumah sakit waktu itu? dan alasan absen hari ini?_

Baekhyun sadar dari lamunannya saat Suho, sang pengabsen. Memberikan buku paket yang bukan miliknya.

"Rumahmu, kan dekat dengannya.. Kau bisa mengembalikannya' kan?".

Entah kenapa Baekhyun mengangguk. Walaupun pemilik buku ini adalah seseorang yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

 _ParkChanyeol._

Tertulis jelas di buku itu.

Baekhyun harus menelan pil kekecewaan karna saat ia mengetuk pintu Nyonya Park-lah yang menyambutnya.

"Terima kasih sudah repot-repot mengantarnya". Hanya itu yang terjadi.

Baekhyun berjalan kerumahnya setelah mengantar buku paket.

Baekhyun bersorak gembira karna nilai ulangan bahasa inggrisnya selalu memuaskan, Do kyungsoo bahkan sangat membenci pelajaran ini dan anak itu harus mendapat remedial.

"Aku sangat membenci bahasa asing itu". Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tak suka. Baekhyun tentu saja menyadarinya.

"Jika kau banyak latihan, kau juga bisa mengalahkannya".

"Sial, katakan itu saat matematika dan aku akan tertawa keras di depan wajahmu". Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Aigoo.. Aku hanya bercanda".

"Kau meledekku, kurang ajar!". Kyungsoo meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah menganga di tempat.

"Dia mungkin sedang kesal saja". Baekhyun mengangguk karna ucapannya sendiri.

Ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan mendapatkan tabrakan punggung dari belakang.

Orang itu melewatinya begitu saja. Baekhyun jadi ingin melempar sesuatu di kepala besar itu.

"YAKK!!". Sebuah bulpoin mendarat sempurna di tengkuk Chanyeol. Ya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menengok kebelakang dan melihat siapa yang melakukan hal ini. Ia menemukan Baekhyun dengan tangan menyatu memohon sesuatu, mungkin berdoa agar nyawanya tidak hilang hari ini.

"Byun Baekhyun!".

"Yeh?".

Tapi sayang, doanya tak terkabul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue!**

 **Menuju part 2**


	2. Chapter 2

"Huft.. Astaga?".

Jadi begini, setelah Chanyeol berteriak memanggil Baekhyun. Anak itu hanya pergi setelah menatap sengit Baekhyun.

Intinya. Baekhyun selamat hari ini.

"Kupikir kalian tidak sedekat itu..". Kyungsoo selalu curiga jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang ada sesuatu. Karna ia yakin tidak mungkin tidak saling menyapa jika mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil. Itu terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"Aku bilang kami tidak_".

"Lalu yang tadi apa? Jelas sekali aku melihatnya". Baekhyun menatapnya jengah, ternyata Kyungsoo sekeras kepala ini. Ia lalu menghadang jalan untuk Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku rupanya?". Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya dengan malas, ia pura-pura menguap malas membuat Baekhyun naik pitam.

"Yakk!!!.. Kau tidak tahu betapa ketusnya dia saat berbicara denganku, dia juga bertingkah seperti pria murahan yang suka tebar pesona. Dan aku tekankan lagi kepadamu bahwa jika aku sudah sedekat itu dengannya.. Kami tidak akan ada apapun". Kyungsoo menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang akan di katakan Barkhyun, itu sedikit mengerikan karna Kyungsoo melihat seseorang di belakang Baekhyun. "Lagipula aku sangat membencinya".

Dan itu dia yang di takutkan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun!".

Saat Baekhyun berbalik saat itu juga Kyungsoo pamit pergi dengan seringainya untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku". Ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo-yah".

"Baekhyun!".

"Wae! Kau ingin aku minta maaf karna kejadian siang tadi.. Baiklah aku minta maaf, kau puas!".

Chanyeol menahan lengan si mungil karna anak itu akan pergi.

Mereka menatap satu sama lain dalam diam, sesuatu di mata Chanyeol ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tapi ia tak bisa menyampaikan hal tersebut sekarang.

Ia menutup matanya dan kepalanya bergerak kearah lain, tangannya pula melepaskan tautan itu. Membuat Baekhyun merasa bingung.

Dan hal itu membuat mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit. Benar-benar sepi. Seolah sore itu adalah sore yang paling tenang.

"Kau tahu_".

Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Tidak!".

"Baiklah..". Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Tapi kau harus tahu, jika aku tidak serendah itu".

"Tapi kau selalu menanggapi para yeoja itu, kurasa semua orang menganggapmu demikian.. Aku hanya merasa jika itu memang dirimu". Baekhyun gugup setengah mati saat mengatakannya, karna sungguh ia tak serius saat mengatakannya.

"Kau salah besar karna kau tidak mengenalku".

"KAU BENAR!". Baekhyun mulai naik, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa tersulut dengan begitu mudahnya. "Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu.. jadi aku bisa sesuka hati berpendapat jika kau orang yang berperangai buruk,right?".

Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam.

Kyungsoo menelpon Baekhyun saat malam tiba, dan Baekhyun kini sedang berada di balkon kamarnya.

"Kau bertengkar dengannya?". Baekhyun mengangguk sembari tubuhnya mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk bersandar.

"Ini sungguh menyeramkan, aku tidak tahu tapi mungkin dia akan membenciku setelah aku membentaknya".

"Kau melakukannya karna dia melupakanmu, jelas sekali jika kau menyukainya".

"Yakk.. Hei? Aku memperingatimu!". Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, memperhatikan dari atas pemandangan halaman yang cukup luas. Dulu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sering bermain bola di sini sehabis pulang sekolah.

"Ayolah Baek, kau hanya malu untuk mengakuinya. Aku yakin dia juga menyukaimu".

Baekhyun, entah kenapa tidak menyangkal hal itu. Dia terlalu banyak berpikir hingga ia tidak tahu harus menyetujui hal yang mana.

Ia sungguh_

"Itu seperti Chanyeol?".

"APA!!". Baekhyun tersadar dari aksi lamunannya karna di teriaki Kyungsoo, ia sontak melotot. "Kau mengatakan Chanyeol?".

"Ah tidak, tidak.. Sampai besok". Baekhyun menutup teleponnya, ia segera bangkit saat menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tengah mendekati area lapangan.

Chanyeol melambai padanya.

"Astaga_". Baekhyun melebarkan matanya saat Chanyeol memberi isyarat padanya untuk turun.

"_Bagaimana ini?"..

Baekhyun hanya memandangi rerumputan, jauh dari itu ia lebih memilih untuk tidak peduli dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang seperti menelanjanginya.

"Maaf_".

"Maaf?".

"Maafkan aku atas ketegangan yang terjadi antara kita setahun ini".

Baekhyun sebenarnya terkejut di sini.

"Aku kira kau tidak ingin kita saling mengenal di sekolah.. karna aku orang yang sangat menyebalkan, aku tidak menyadari jika kau bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku.. Itu karna kita tak pernah bertemu setelah minggu kedua". Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku melihatmu di hari pertama, tapi kau tidak".

"Kau benar, aku tidak menyadarinya". Baekhyun semakin cemas saat Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Aku begini karna aku punya alasan kenapa aku melakukannya".

"Alasan? Apa itu?".

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang". Chanyeol melangkah mundur. "Tapi aku akan segera memberitahumu".

Ia lalu berbalik tapi tidak berjalan.

"eum... Baekhyun".

"Ne?".

"Selamat malam". Chanyeol berlari saat mengatakannya.

Membuat jantung Baekhyun dag dig dug tak karuan.

"Dia mengatakannya, lagi".

"Kau tidak menikmati hari ini".

"Ani, hanya saja aku sedang tidak bersemangat". Hari ini sekolah sedang mengadakan pensi tahunan dan semua kelas wajib berpartisipasi, tahun ini kelas Baekhyun menampilkan Cheerleader, Dengan personil yang pernah Baekhyun ceritakan kalau mereka hanya sekumpulan yeoja yang menggilai seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kau akan menontonnya?". Baekhyun sedikit muak dengan senyum para yeoja itu. Tapi seperti biasa bahwa Chanyeol selalu bersedia jika itu untuk fans-nya.

Senyuman itu.

"Yoh! Baek, kau akan melihat pertunjukkan mereka?".

"Iya".

"Kau serius?!". Kyungsoo menatap horor Baekhyun, anak ini seperti keluar dari pembicaraan mereka.

Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo sebentar dengan tatapan aneh.

Kyungsoo lalu melihat Baekhyun merebahkan badannya di meja dengan lesuh.

"Ada apa denganmu?". Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Baekhyun berakhir tidak menonton pertunjukkan Cheers yang di tampilkan kelasnya sendiri di lapangan indoor. Ia kini sedang di tarik Kyungsoo untuk menonton pertunjukkan musik rock. Astaga, yang benar saja.

"Kau mau kubelikan sesuatu?". Baekhyun mengangguk Kyungsoo sudah menghilang.

Baekhyun mungkin tidak akan segalau ini karna Chanyeol lebih memilih menonton orang yang selalu mengejarnya, Baekhyun pikir apa Chanyeol tidak risih akan semua perhatian itu dan yang paling penting dia juga menerimanya dengan baik. Apa itu tidak masalah? Mereka bisa saja berpikiran jika mereka punya kesempatan.

"Kau tidak melihatnya? Cheers dari kelas kita?"

"Entahlah".

"Tapi mereka mengharapkanmu datang juga"."Tidak! bukan seperti itu, mereka semua hanya ingin kau melihat salah satu dari mereka".

Kenapa Baekhyun bisa sefrustasi ini, Jika saja dia tidak berbicara hal yang tidak masuk akal pada Chanyeol dan pergi begitu saja.

Jadi ia gerakkan kepalanya sesuai alunan musik yang ia dengar, genre musik ini benar-benar penghilang stress.

Kyungsoo sudah membeli makanan dan saat itu ia melewati lapangan indoor yang di penuhi teriakkan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng keras.

"Mereka sangat berusaha keras".

Ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya ketika aksi teriakkan itu berhenti. Saatnya ke Baekhyun.

Tapi seseorang tiba-tiba datang dengan binar di wajah, membuat Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Kau melihat Baekhyun?". Wajahnya cemas sekaligus lega, mungkin karna telah menemukkan sumber terpercaya. Yaitu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk bodoh.

"Dia, sungguh.. Park Chanyeol, kan?".

Chanyeol menemukkan Baekhyun di ujung panggung yang lumayan sepi tapi tetap terlihat ramai.

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun melotot tak percaya.

"Chanyeol?".

Chanyeol bicara tapi Baekhyun tak bisa mendengarnya, jadi Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu. Dan Baekhyun masih tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Anu, tentang malam itu...".

"APA? Di sini musiknya keras sekali".

"Aku seharusnya mengatakannya".

"Kau mengatakan apa?".

Seterusnya, selalu seperti itu. Sampai keduanya harus menggunakan gerakan mulut, tapi itu tak berhasil.

Lampu tiba-tiba mati, mungkin ini bagian dari pertunjukkan. Dan mereka masih berdebat.

"Aish.. ITU, ALASAN KENAPA AKU MENJAUHIMU".

Hingga akhirnya lampu menyala dan Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Karna Chanyeol berpikir itu kuping Baekhyun yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu jika bibirnya tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun.

Dan yang membuat mereka membelalakan matanya, seseorang tidak sengaja menabrak punggung Chanyeol karna mencoba menghindari percikan api di dekatnya.

Dan yah, mereka berciuman.

Lebih sial bagi Baekhyun setelah menit pertama terlewati adalah saat tangan besar Chanyeol mulai menarik pinggulnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Mwoya? ah.. astaga, kenapa aku bermimpi Chanyeol menciumku".

Mungkin ini adalah kebetulan belaka. Tapi bagi Baekhyun ini sungguh aneh.

"Sial. hari ini bahkan pensi sekolah".

Menurutnya, ini hanya sebuah kebetulan. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol terus mencium Baekhyun, bahkan Chanyeol memojokkan Baekhyun di dinding untuk mempermudahkannya.

Gila, Chanyeol bahkan mengambil tangan Baekhyun untuk mengapitnya di leher.

Jadi saat lagu rock itu berhenti, Chanyeol juga berhenti. Ia memandang Baekhyun yang tampak ingin sekali bertanya tapi Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tidak akan bicara apapun. Posisi mereka juga sudah seperti sebelum mereka melakukannya.

"Aku.. Alasanku waktu itu, harusnya aku mengatakannya malam itu tapi aku terlalu takut jadi aku bicara omong kosong. Aku..". Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku bisa mengatakannya sekarang".

Kenapa sangat sulit mengatakannya.

"Ciuman itu?". Baekhyun lebih dulu bicara karna Chanyeol tak kunjung bicara.

"Maafkan aku..". Anehnya Baekhyun seperti di tusuk ribuan jarum mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang sepertinya. Tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

"Kau tidak sengaja, itu hanya kecelakaan". Tapi lumatan itu artinya apa? Hanya kecelakaan?! tanya Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Aku sadar jika saat aku melihatmu di sekolah yang sama denganku aku sangat senang, tapi aku juga tidak tahu kenapa rasanya sulit untuk menyapamu, jadi kau berpikir aku sombong saat itu padahal aku selalu berusaha.. Saat itu juga temanku begitu tertarik padamu".

Baekhyun ingat saat namja dari kelas Chanyeol mendatanginya, tapi Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Namja itu bahkan baru tersenyum, belum mengatakan apapun.

"Entah kenapa aku tidak senang saat temanku mengatakannya, tapi untunglah kau terlalu dingin untuk di taklukkan.. Aku rasa".

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu saat itu.. Tapi kau terlalu dingin, kau juga mungkin sudah menganggap aku menyebalkan.. Itu alasanku kenapa".

"Jadi tahun kemarin adalah yang terburuk untukku".

"Kau?". Baekhyun menyela.

"Aku berusaha melupakannya tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Jadi aku selalu mencintaimu seperti tahun kemarin".

Jadi ini rasanya di cintai, Baekhyun tidak berharap banyak untuk itu tapi ia sangat berharap cinta tulus akan datang padanya. Apa perasaan Baekhyun sekarang?

Ia tidak tahu.

"Chanyeol.. Aku_".

"Kau membenciku, kan?".

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakannya, ia menyesal. Seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak menyulut emosinya hari itu, seharusnya Chanyeol tidak tahu tentang ini.

Huft.. Seharusnya Baekhyun si bodoh tidak bicara apapun.

"Waktu itu aku berkata hal bodoh".

Chanyeol melihatnya pasrah.

"Jadi.. Kau tidak membenciku?". Baekhyun menggeleng. Suara musik terdengar kembali.

Keduanya hanya terdiam.

"Aku hanya kesal".

"Apa??".

"Aku-kesal-karna-kau_".

"Tidak, aku tidak mendengar apapun".

Kali ini Chanyeol yang tidak menangkap maksud Baekhyun saat bicara, musik ini benar-benar menulikan pendengaran.

Baekhyun mendekat tapi ia harus menggapai tubuh Chanyeol. Dan Astaga! Baekhyun ingat posisi ini.

Saat tangannya berada di pundak Chanyeol, saat mata mereka bertemu, saat...

"Kali ini bukan kecelakaan".

..Ciumannya.

"Mereka melakukannya lagi, sudah kubilang jika mereka berdua pasti ada apa-apa.. Aish!? aku baru saja melihatnya, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud mengotori mata suci ini.. Aku tidak_".

"Kyungsoo-yah". Kyungsoo membuka matanya, melihat Baekhyun memandangnya aneh.

"Ada apa dengan wajah itu?". Baekhyun lalu mengambil beberapa snack dan soda di tangan Kyungsoo, lalu pergi untuk kembali ke kelas.

Kyungsoo memicing tak suka.

"Yakk!! Kau dan Chanyeol baru saja berciuman, kan!?". Baekhyun berbalik. Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol muncul dari aula, tepat di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Ya, kan?". Chanyeol melihat pertengkaran itu dengan mata bertanya, melihat Baekhyun tepatnya.

Baekhyun terlihat malu.

"Apa perlu ku ulang, KAU DAN CHA_".

"HYAA TIDAK!!??.. tidak seperti itu". Baekhyun mendekat, membawa Kyungsoo pergi sejauh mungkin.

Chanyeol sendiri, jangan tanyakan dia. Dia sudah sering mendengar mereka bertengkar di dalam kelas.

Tapi biasanya ia akan merasa kesal jika ada pertengkaran, tapi tidak bagi yang tadi. Ia justru ingin menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Maaf karna aku menciummu lewat kesempatan ini, aku tidak kenapa aku begitu berani tadi. tapi aku menciummu lagi.. aku sadar aku menyukainya".

"Ah, kau mau jadi pacarku?".

"Sebenarnya aku membencimu tanpa alasab, tapi setelah kupikir aku marah karna kau begitu dekat dengan para yeoja itu"."Kau cemburu, begitu?".

"Yakk! aku hanya tidak suka melihatnya"."Jadi, jawabannya?".

"Aish! pikir saja sendiri, apa yang tadi belum jelas".

Baekhyun pergi begitu saja, jadilah Chanyeol menyusulnya.

•

•

The End

gomawo buat yang mau read. maafkan typo, terlalu banyak typo.


End file.
